Recomenzar::una vez más::Junto a ti
by SassyDoll
Summary: La historia de dos corazones, que por distintas ocasiones debieron olvidarse aunque un sentimiento los mortificara. Ahora se encuentran de nuevo, uno sigue herido y el otro busca ayudar.¿Podrán crear felicidad juntos?...Descúbrelo
1. Una nueva noticia, un nuevo encuentro: S

Hola!!!

_bueno con mi nuevo proyecto... en realidad lo iba ahacer de un solo capítulo_

_pero creo que es más conveniente así... pero hoy día mismo lo termino_

_ya que no podré entrar más seguido a internet_

me cortan el internet!! T_T

espero que a quien lo lea le guste

y bueno esto es más como una explicación de mi anterior one-shot

"No me dejes.... sino, morire"

_o algo así se llamaba,bueno... espero lo disfruten_

_y hasta otra oportunidad!_

_Lo de cursiva(en la historia) generalmente son lso recuerdos... ya especificaré, pero la primera cursiva es un SUEÑO_

* * *

.

CAPITULO 1: Una nueva Noticia, una nueva sorpresa… un encuentro después de un largo tiempo

.

* * *

.

_-No te odio_

_Hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo._

_Respirar se le hacía difícil… El crudo invierno le jugaba mal mientras el aire frío se metía por sus fosas nasales invadiendo todo su ser con un viento frío que le hacía regresar a la realidad y saber que aquella persona que tanto amaba… la había cambiado…_

_El triste sentimiento de vacío se agolpaba a ella, se pegaba a ella para no dejarla ir nunca más._

_-lo siento…--Dijo disculpándose con aquella persona con la cual había chocado en su rápida escapatoria_

_Un golpe a una persona, pero a ella le habían dado el peor de los golpes… le habían traicionado. El Knock Out definitivo con ello se llevaba todas sus esperanzas. Avanzando por callejones oscuros sin un lugar al cual regresar. No podía más… un obstáculo se le puso en frente y la hizo caer, caer al piso pero su corazón había sido destrozado y despedazado luego incinerado y tirado a lo más profundo de los pozos oscuros… yéndose al olvido._

_-Miau… miau…_

_-Calma pequeño… ambos estamos solos…_

_Un pequeño ser acompañándola mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer… ella tirada en el piso extendiendo sus brazos a aquel pequeño animal, protegiéndole. Siendo cada vez más cercana, tratando de dar un nuevo hogar. _

_Abrázame y no me dejes ir…._

_Nunca más…_

_Siempre…._

_-Te querré…._

_La calidez del pequeño ser acurrucado a ella le hacía sentir menos la soledad, pero ese inxistente pedazo de vacío descomunal la carcomía y las lágrimas rebeldes y sinuosas cumplían su amenaza de salir y destruir aquel rostro que fue feliz algún día, que rió, que pudo mostrar la más cálida sonrisa. _

_Todo se iba volviendo más oscuro… el cielo se iluminó por unos instantes mostrando bellas luminosas chispas… fuegos artificiales._

_-Miren lo que nos dejó Dios… _

_-Una linda onee-san(señorita)…_

_-A disfrutar…Itadakimasu!(buen provecho)_

_Siluetas oscuras apenas iluminadas por el resplandor del cielo infinito se acercaban a ella… sentía el peligro…_

_-Miau!_

_El pequeño gato salió en su defensa arañando a uno de ellos._

_-Maldito animal!_

_Y fue retirado a un costado de una patada cruel llena de odio._

_-No!_

_Trató de avanzar al gato pero fue detenida_

_-¿Dónde vas?.... ¿no entendiste?... tenemos que disfrutarte…_

_-Suéltenme!!... no… no me toquen… por favor… basta…_

_Su voz se apagaba y era reemplazada por más lágrimas indefensas e inútiles que eran nada ante las risas de aquellas personas…_

_Alguien… ayudeme…. Sasuke…_

_-No la oyeron! SUELTENLA!!_

_Una nueva figura emergió de las sombras y empezó a repartir puñetes y patadas derribando a cada una de esas personas peligrosas. _

_Ella cogió al pequeño ser, sintió aún calidez y su respiración lenta y pausada._

_El cielo se ilumino por un buen tiempo para que pudiera vislumbrar quien era su defensor. Se asombró mucho al ver quien era. Esos cabellos rebeldes azabache, vestido de color negro, esos ojos como pozos negros profundos màs oscuros que la noche._

_-Sasuke…_

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_-Si… pero tú…_

_-Sakura—la abrazó—no me vuelvas a dejar… me moriría si lo haces_

_-Yo…_

_-Entre aquella mujer y yo no hubo nada… sólo que se negaba a dejarme… siempre lo he sentido en mi corazón –la soltó y la miró directo a los ojos sosteniéndola de los hombros—siempre te he amado… y aún te amo Sakura_

_Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir… rebeldes inquietas, de alivio, de felicidad…_

_-Yo también… desde que te conocí.. te he amado Sasuke_

_-Calma… no te preocupes… me aseguraré que nadie nos separe _

_Se acercó suavemente a ella y le regalo un tierno y delicado beso. No la dejaría ir… nunca más…_

_--"no me vuelvas a dejar… me moriría si lo haces""--_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

.

Despertó sobresaltada. Dos de la mañana. Aún el cielo permanecía oscuro. Igual que su corazón…

-Eso nunca pasó… nunca pasará…

Sintió la calidez de aquel pequeño ser en su cama, un suave "miau"

-Entiendo Hiro… te traeré algo…

Se levantó con pereza de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó una botella de leche y la calentó un poco.

-Miau…

-Entiendo, entiendo… aquí está…

Su pequeño gatito tomaba lentamente la leche mientras sus memorias regresaban una vez más.

-

-

-

* * *

.

_-¿Un mensaje?... de Sasuke-kun!_

_Ávidamente y feliz cogió su celular y leyó el mensaje._

_--Sakura… necesito verte_

_Ven al café "Twins" en el centro_

_Te espero--_

_-Una cita!!_

_Se levantó de su cama y empezó a vestirse. Llamó un taxi, le indicó la dirección; pero tuvo que bajarse calles antes porque el centro de la ciudad estaba atestado de gente haciendo compras para recibir el "nuevo año"._

_-Tendré que correr… Sasuke…ahí voy!_

_Corrió… o al menos lo intentó ya que al haber tanta gente apenas podía pasar. Divisó el letrero del café pero cuando se abrió espacio vio a su amado novio Sasuke… besándose con otra._

_-No puede ser…_

_Algunos curiosos miraban y sonreían, una chica de cabellos de fuego se deleitaba besándolo, y él aceptando tal propuesta. Los ojos de él la vieron por un momento y se separó._

_-Sakura…_

_-Sasuke.. etto…_

_-¿Quién es ella?... ah… pero si es Sakura… al fin pareces una chica decente, no te reconocí lo siento…--dijo altanera la chica de cabello rojo_

_-Karin… no seas así… te dije que te retiraras antes de que viniera_

_-Que…_

_-Acéptalo Sasuke, esta forma es más sencilla para hacerle entender que-_

_-Sasuke!—gritó fuertemente_

_-Sakura… yo… esto no es… yo-_

_-No te odio_

_Hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo. ¿Cómo podría odiar a la persona que más ha amado? ¿Cómo se atrevería a decirle aquellas palabras que no eran correspondientes a sus sentimientos? Pero ella se odiaba, por no ser fuerte, por no poder luchar por él_

_Respirar se le hacía difícil… El crudo invierno le jugaba mal mientras el aire frío se metía por sus fosas nasales invadiendo todo su ser con un viento frío que le hacía regresar a la realidad y saber que aquella persona que tanto amaba… la había cambiado…_

_El triste sentimiento de vacío se agolpaba a ella, se pegaba a ella para no dejarla ir nunca más._

_-lo siento…--Dijo disculpándose con aquella persona con la cual había chocado en su rápida escapatoria_

_Un golpe a una persona, pero a ella le habían dado el peor de los golpes… le habían traicionado. El Knock Out definitivo con ello se llevaba todas sus esperanzas. Avanzando por callejones oscuros sin un lugar al cual regresar. No podía más… un obstáculo se le puso en frente y la hizo caer, caer al piso pero su corazón había sido destrozado y despedazado luego incinerado y tirado a lo más profundo de los pozos oscuros… yéndose al olvido._

_-Miau… miau…_

_-Calma pequeño… ambos estamos solos…_

_Un pequeño ser acompañándola mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer… ella tirada en el piso extendiendo sus brazos a aquel pequeño animal, protegiéndole. Siendo cada vez más cercana, tratando de dar un nuevo hogar. _

_Abrázame y no me dejes ir…._

_Nunca más…_

_Siempre…._

_-Te querré…._

_La calidez del pequeño ser acurrucado a ella le hacía sentir menos la soledad, pero ese inxistente pedazo de vacío descomunal la carcomía y las lágrimas rebeldes y sinuosas cumplían su amenaza de salir y destruir aquel rostro que fue feliz algún día, que rió, que pudo mostrar la más cálida sonrisa. _

_Todo se iba volviendo más oscuro… el cielo se iluminó por unos instantes mostrando bellas luminosas chispas… fuegos artificiales._

_-Miren lo que nos dejó Dios… _

_-Una linda onee-san(señorita)…_

_-A disfrutar…Itadakimasu!(buen provecho)_

_Siluetas oscuras apenas iluminadas por el resplandor del cielo infinito se acercaban a ella… sentía el peligro…_

_-Miau!_

_El pequeño gato salió en su defensa arañando a uno de ellos._

_-Maldito animal!_

_Y fue retirado a un costado de una patada cruel llena de odio._

_-No!_

_Trató de avanzar al gato pero fue detenida_

_-¿Dónde vas?.... ¿no entendiste?... tenemos que disfrutarte…_

_-Suéltenme!!... no… no me toquen… por favor… basta…_

_Su voz se apagaba y era reemplazada por más lágrimas indefensas e inútiles que eran nada ante las risas de aquellas personas…_

_Alguien… ayudeme…. Sasuke…_

_-No la oyeron! SUELTENLA!!_

_Una nueva figura emergió de las sombras y empezó a repartir puñetes y patadas derribando a cada una de esas personas peligrosas. _

_Ella cogió al pequeño ser, sintió aún calidez y su respiración lenta y pausada._

_El cielo se ilumino por un buen tiempo para que pudiera vislumbrar quien era su defensor. Se asombró mucho al ver quien era. _

_-¿Por qué estás ayudándome?_

_-Es natural… somos amigos…Sakura_

_-Sai… _

_-Además me chocaste cuando corrías y vi que llorabas… me preocupé…_

_-Miau…_

_Vio al gatito y sus ojos aún brillando ante el cielo sin límites._

_-Vamos a casa…_

_-Llévame con Naruto por favor…._

_-Está bien…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

.

-¿ah?...¿Sakura?... ¿Hiro tenía hambre?

-Si, Naruto… me despertó exclusivamente para que le diera leche… espera…¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Ah… bueno yo… etto.. verás… tú… bueno yo…

-Osea—puso cara de pervertida—Que has estado haciendo "cositas" con Hinata…jujuju

-No!—se puso más rojo que un tomate—no, no es no… si no… tampoco es sí… bueno es que…

Ver a su amigo nervioso tratando de darle una explicación; pero se sentía tan agradecida. Él fue la persona que le escuchó cuando llegó ese día llorando, cuando su corazón fue destrozado, cuando todo lo hecho al olvido.

-¿Recordando de nuevo?

-No, Naruto… bueno en realidad sí…

-Tan difícil es olvidarlo ¿verdad?

-No… no es eso… lo que me es difícil olvidar son todos esos momentos, y aquel engaño… sólo que… no logro entenderlo…

-Entiendo

-Ya pasó hace más de un año… pero aún duele como en ese día…

-Bueno señorita… mejor váyase a dormir, mañana comienza otro ciclo más…

-Ok!... Naruto-SEMPAI… oyazumi(buenas noches—o algo parecido a eso, se dice en referencia cuando uno va a dormir)… bueno, espero que pueda dormir… con Hinata…

-Sakura!

-¿Naruto-kun?—dijo una voz

Ambos voltearon, Naruto y Sakura, a ver al marco de la cocina y vieron a una Hinata somnolienta con un camisón encima que aún dejaba traslucir que estaba… desnuda…

-Etto.. Sakura… esto no es lo que parece

-Ajá… Oyazumi Hinata!—dijo pasando al costado de ella que estaba totalmente avergonzada.

Se sentó al borde de su cama y junto a ella su pequeño gatito Hiro se acurrucó.

-Eres rápido… oyazumi Hiro

Se recostó, se cubrió y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

-

-

-

* * *

.

La luz entraba por cada orificio que podía. Hiro le empezaba a aplastar con sus patitas su largo cabello rosa.

-Hiro… ahora no… aún tengo sueño…

-Miau!!... miau!!!!....miau!!!!!!

-Ya voy

Extendió su mano hacia su celular y vio la hora en su celular 7:07…. Sus clases comenzaban a las 7:45…

-Diablos… se me hace tarde!!!

Se levantó y abrió su closet, cogio un jean azul profundo, una blusa verde y su bolso de cuadernos.

Fue a la habitación de su amiga Hinata y la vio plácidamente dormida en brazos de Naruto, esa era la razón por la cual no se habían levantado como otros días.

-Naruto!!! Soy las 8!!!

-No!!.... mi examen aptitudinal!

Cerró la puerta mientras escuchaba el alboroto que se armaba ene sa habitación. Vivir con Hinata fue una de las mejores opciones que tenía ya que la otra era vivir con Naruto… eso le daba escalofríos.

-

-

-

* * *

.

_-Aunque sea bonito verlos juntos… me pone de los nervios cuando se encierran en esa habitación… --dijo poniendo cara de susto_

_-Sakura… eres muy valiente_

_-¿Tú lo crees, Sai?—dijo poniendo cara de cachorrita buena_

_-Si… pero, a mi también me trauma tener que ver que ellos se encierren… te tengo una propuesta—dijo con la cabeza gacha_

_-¿AH?_

_-Quiero que seas mi novia…_

_-QUEE!!!!!!—Dijo escupiendo su refresco_

_-No pienses mal… no es que te ame o algo asi, sino que leí en un libro—expuso un libro azul "Tácticas para ser una buena persona"—Que convivir con alguien requiere que tengan un lazo muy fuerte como ser novios o estar casados—dijo sabiamente_

_-Fiu… ya me estaba asustando… Está bien que en Osaka te hayan criado de manera diferente que en Tokio pero… ¿tenías que ser así?_

_-Iba a ser militar…_

_-Bueno, te explico… dos amigos como nosotros pueden vivir juntos normalmente, se llama convivencia de familia… pero, si hablas de un lazo como un sentimiento es como si me propusieras matrimonio…eso…sería horrible_

_-Cierto… tendría que probar tus experimentos de comida… hasta que te salgan bien…_

_-Ey…_

_Din Dong…_

_-Es hora de regresar a la cátedra del rector universitario… piensalo ¿si?_

_-Hai—dijo tomándolo de la mano y corriendo por no tener una multa por llegar tarde_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

.

Se sirvió un poco de yogurt e hizo unas tostadas… La oferta de Sai era tentadora ya que ahora Naruto y Hinata se frecuentaban más… faltaban 3 meses para finalizar el año.

…

...

...

Se cruzó con Haruka y este le dijo que tenían que ir al auditorio que se iba a dar un gran anuncio.

Prefirió ir a dejar su bolso a su aula, prefería no tener que cargar peso hasta allá. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sai.

-Sai… ohayo(buenos días)

-Ohayo Sakura… ¿no vas al anuncio?

-Si si… no quiero cargar peso…

-Vamos juntos…

-Si…

Dejó su bolso. Caminó por los pasillos con Sai.

-Me pregunto cual será el anuncio…

-Cierto, el auditorio va a parecer una casa antigua si es que no lo usan e vez en cuando…

-Una casa embrujada… deberíamos celebrar el próximo Halloween ahí

-Quizás pero no creo que el direc-

Ah!!... es Sai-sama!!

-Si si es él!!!

-Kyahhh!!!!

-¿Sai…sama?

Sai sólo sonrió a Sakura y dejó que las chicas se le acercaran y le pidieran de TODO. Se acordó que Sai era muy popular en la universidad de Tokio, era tan misterioso que les resultaba agradable a todas. Después de 15 minutos y que Sakura le recalcara que había un anuncio las chicas accedieron a dejar a "Sai-sama" ir.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes "Sai-sama"—dijo sarcástica

-Apresurémonos….

Llegaron a la puerta del auditorio y lo abrieron despacio… todos los lugares estaban copados y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban parados.

-Kya… dicen que va a venir una estrella de rock

-En serio… que emocion!!... dicen que es guapo

-Es lindísimo!!!

-Nyah!!

Un grupo de chicas no dejaba de cuchichear… Sakura las miraba divertidas.

-Bueno, después de referirles de quien estamos hablando me supongo que ya habrán adivinado queridos alumnos. La persona que se adhiere al staff de catedráticos de la universidad con muchos honores en el mundo es…

-Déjeme presentarme por favor….

-Oh si…

La figura de un hombre de 28 años se impuso sobre el escenario, sus cabellos rebeldes azabaches, su traje negro, sus ojos negros más profundos que dos pozos y que la noche…

-No puede ser…

-Sakura…

Examinó toda la audiencia y habló firmemente.

-Vengo de la universidad de Harvard, para enseñarle a ustedes mis queridos alumnos… seré su sensei(profesor), soy…Uchiha… Sasuke….

Un silencio absoluto se hizo.

_Un corazón recordaba el sufrimiento..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Qué tal?

¿Críticas? las acepto

Domo arigato!

-

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010!

-

* * *

AUTORA: **Mikame!**


	2. ¿Despedida? ¡No lo digas!

Hola...

me gusta mucho escribir esto... lo continuare!!!

aqui capitulo 2

con o sin reviews escribire!

espero que si lo lees te guste

Las cursivas mayormente son recuerdos

* * *

.

Capitulo 2: El último favor. ¿Despedida?¡No lo digas!

.

* * *

.

La figura de un hombre de 28 años se impuso sobre el escenario, sus cabellos rebeldes azabaches, su traje negro, sus ojos negros más profundos que dos pozos y que la noche…

-No puede ser…

-Sakura…

Examinó toda la audiencia y habló firmemente.

-Vengo de la universidad de Harvard, para enseñarle a ustedes mis queridos alumnos… seré su sensei(profesor), soy…Uchiha… Sasuke….

Un silencio absoluto se hizo.

-Ey tu!!!... que haces acá INHUMANO!!

Todos voltearon a ver al ocasionador de aquel estruendo que resultó ser un rubio con unas marcas extrañas en su rostro y que con sus desafiantes zafiros miraba al "sensei".

-Uzumaki… diríjase bien a su nuevo sensei!

-Ah?... esa "persona" va a ser un profesor?...No me haga bromas!

-Uzumaki—dijo el director con un aura negativa

-Cálmese director, entiendo que los jóvenes de hoy no estén adaptados a los cambios pero verá que el joven Uzumaki y yo nos entenderemos bien

-KYAAAH!!!... el nuevo sensei es tan guay!

-Es tan lindo!!!!

-Tan compresivo!!!!

-kyahh!!!!

Un montón de jovencitas ya tenían corazones a su alrededor cuando miraban al nuevo "sensei". De pronto… la vio. En la puerta del auditorio. Con sus jades verdes mirándolo de lejos, entonces el tiempo se detuvo. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, quizá habría mejorado pero una pequeña gota en el rostro de ella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones … Estaba llorando… por SU culpa.. Vio que alguien le susurró algo y ella asintió, salieron de inmediato del auditorio la puerta se cerró y el estruendo siguió. Se sintió terriblemente mal, era realmente doloros saber que su simple presencia le causaba dolor a una persona tan inocente como ella… después de todo…. Si habia sido su culpa…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

-Naruto-kun… cálmate

-No puedo ¡mira como está Sakura!... Realmente ese tipo no la quiere dejar ser feliz…

-Quizá ni él sabía que ella estaría aquí…

-O quizá si… de ese tipo Uchiha se puede esperar de todo…pero esto no lo dejaré así… me tiene que dar muchas explicaciones…

-Naruto-kun…

-Por favor cúbreme con los muchachos Hinata…. No le digas a Sakura que le romperé la cara al Uchiha

-Hai…

Tenía que hacer algo… por su amiga y para no arruinarle su felicidad…

-

-

-

* * *

-

No podía aguantar el llanto. El abrazo de su amigo aunque era cálido no podía soportar tanto sufrimiento. Pensó que si lo veía cualquier día no pasaría nada y podría hacer frente a aquel sentimiento que pensó estaba olvidado.

-Por que…. ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en torturarme así?

-Cálmate Sakura…

-Sai-kun tiene razón… no obtendrás nada si te pones así, tienes que desmotrarle que eres fuerte

-Hinata… lo sé… lo que de ma rabia es saber que ante él no puedo ser fuerte aún…

-Yo te protegeré…

Sai se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio.

-Que… que… QUE HICISTE!!

-Lo leí en un libro—dijo Sai exhibiendo su libro y después recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza

-No hagas todo lo que te dicen los libros!!... me estabas asustando

Pero tan sólo por un instante…. Se sintió aliviada, como si nada malo fuera a pasar si estaba con Sai….

-Oh… sólo quería ayudar—dijo Sai frotándose aún la cabeza—dolpeas muy fuerte… debieron darte la beca por deporte en box no por estudios…

-Dices una cosa más y haré que me den la beca por box…

-Me callo…

-Por cierto…¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Naruto-kun… etto… pues…

-Quizá fue a dar su aptitudinal…

-Uhmm… ojalá lo pase sino…

-Sakura, Hinata, vamos a comer algo a la cafetería

-Si.. tengo un hambre de mil demonios… no desayuné bien porque casi llego tarde—dijo mirando pícaramente a Hinata

-Yo … etto…. Mejor vamos

Sakura avanzó rápidamente entre la multitud.

-Hinata… Naruto fue a ver a Uchiha-sensei…¿verdad?

-Sai-kun.. tu.. como..

-Era de esperarse…

Sakura se detuvo y voletó a verlos, alzó un brazo

-Apúrense ¡!—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ya vamos…

Sai la miró…

-Sai-kun…

-Lo sé Hinata… ¿Cuánto más le durará esa sonrisa?

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Gracias… estaré yendo a mi próxima clase, director

-Oh sí… bienvenido nuevamente

Se dieron las manos, y salió de la oficina.

Su primera clase sería en el aula de bio-microbiología… - -_Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, quizá habría mejorado pero una pequeña gota en el rostro de ella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones … Estaba llorando… por SU culpa..- -_

Esa escena no se quitaba de su mente. ¿Le alcanzaría el tiempo para tratar _esos_ asuntos?

-Ey tu… pervertido sensei!

-Uzumaki… he dicho que me llamo Uchiha-sensei…

-No me interesa… ¿A que has venido a Tokio?¿No te bastó con hacerla sufrir en Okinawa?

_Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, quizá habría mejorado pero una pequeña __gota en el rostro de ella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones … Estaba llorando… por SU culpa.._

-No sé a que te refieres Uzumaki… yo vine a trabajar como profesor… eso es todo. Ahora debo ir a mi primera clase.

-Sasuke… tú y yo sabemos que ese no es el único motivo por el cual estás aquí… la rastreaste y lo sabes…

-Quizá sabía que estaba en Tokio… pero no sabía que la habían admitido en esta universidad, Naruto

-Sabía que Sakura tenía la suficiente aptitud para ingresar aquí… no me vengas con excusas Sasuke

-Naruto… sólo quiero aclarar ese asunto con ella… nada más, por favor… no te metas

-No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer Uchiha

-¿No me perdonarás nunca Naruto?

-No me llames por mi nombre… tú y yo dejamos de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-_Maldita sea… te dije que no la lastimaras!_

_Lo estampó contra la pared y le dio un golpe directo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire._

_-Dijiste que nunca la lastimarías que la protegerías… y me entero que la engañas!.... ¿en que demonios pensabas Sasuke?!_

_-Naruto… no era mi intención que las cosas terminaran así con Sakura… yo la amo…_

_-Muy bonita forma de mostrárselo… No quiero escuchar tus patéticos pretextos…sólo te digo una cosa… a partir de ahora tú y yo sólo nos trataremos como perfectos extraños, NO SEREMOS AMIGOS, y si en caso te viera de nuevo… será como algo "profesional"…nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste… hasta nunca, Uchiha-sensei_

_El rubio salió.de aquel departamento cerrando de un portazo. Nunca más volvería.-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

-No quieres escuchar lo que pasó…

-Aunque lo escuchara se me haría muy difícil creerte… espero no verlo seguido y menos atormentando a mi amiga Sakura…. Uchiha-sensei

Se retiró de aquel lugar a paso veloz. La figura de su examigo se disolvió entre los pasillos. Bufó… el "usuratonkanchi" no se había dado cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre…

-Sigues siendo un dobe… Naruto…

Sonrió y avanzó por los pasillos. La hora de su clase comenzaría pronto, no debía llegar tarde.

Esa universidad era muy grande pero pequeña comparada con el lugar de su anterior trabajo. _"Sasuke… te encontraré de todas formas…. No huirás de mí por mucho" _Linda infraestructura. Vio el letrero del aula. Los participantes para medicina ya estaban adentro a excepción por una mesa de dos y la compañía de una joven de cabello amarrado en moños.

-Buenos días alumnos… soy su nuevo profesor, Uchiha Sasuke

-Buenos día Uchiha-sensei—respondieron la mayoría (son universitarios, casi no quieren hablar)

-Alguien me podría decir quienes faltan en esa mesa ¿si?

-Yo…--dijo la joven de moños—En esa mesa falta Haruno Sakura y-

-Disculpe sensei—irrumpió Sai—llegamos tarde a la clase

-Usted es…

-Sai…

Sasuke examinó al joven y recordó verlo en alguna parte. Entonces vio que sujetaba de la mano a alguien más. Era…

-Usted debe ser Haruno-san… ¿cierto?

-…

-¿Podemos pasar?—dijo acercándose más a Sakura y aferrándose a su mano

Sasuke sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho… "exceso de comida"… pero aquel agarre lo molestaba.

-Claro alumnos… pero…. Los amoríos en mi clase están betados, son libres en otro tiempo menos en mi clase

-¿AH?...oye yo no-

-Sakura… cálmate… disculpe Uchiha-sensei…--soltó la mano de Sakura y la jaló dentro de la habitación seguidos por Hinata

Se ubicaron en su sitio bajo la atenta mirada del "sensei", el cual había creado una atmósfera muy tensa en ese instante.

-Etto… Uchiha sensei… ¿Deberíamos comenzar la clase?

-¿Eso quieren?.... no tienen algunas preguntas o ¿Si?

Una joven de cabellos oscuros levantó la mano tímidamente

-Etto… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-28—susurró Sakura

-¿Cuántos me echan?

-26

-23

-24

-17!—gritó un bromista

-Oh… pues tengo 28 años

-Uchiha sensei… ¿cuál es su signo?

-Leo—susurró Sakura… de nuevo

-Como lo dijo la bella señorita Haruno—dijo calmadamente, logrando que Sakura se sorprendiera y se sonrojara—soy Leo

-Debo cerrar mi bocota—dijo susurrando y tapándose la boca

-No haga eso… nos privaría de su maravillosa voz…

-Uchiha-sensei… ¿usted ya conocía a Haruno?

Silencio absoluto…

Ambos se miraron directamente ella atemorizada por la respuesta, entonces él suavizó su mirada sólo para ella… esto logró que su corazón se acelerara.

-Yo… tengo una muy linda historia de la cual no me arrepiento… con la señorita Haruno…

-_No lo digas por favor—pensó Sakura_

-Yo… y ella…. Tuvimos una relación…

-NO!!!!—gritó Sakura

Todos voltearon a verla, estaba sonrojada…. Sasuke reía divertido

-Déjeme terminar Haruno… ella y yo, tuvimos una relación de…

-No lo digas!

Todos miraban atentos….

-Maestro-alumna…¿Verdad Haruno-san?

-Ah… si-respondió al fin Sakura shockeada

-También conocí a Hyuga Hinata, su primo Neji-san… recuerdo haber visto en algún lugar al joven Sai… y…. también enseñé a Uzumaki Naruto…supongo que ya está saliendo con Hyuga o no?

-Si…es la verdad—respondió un chico esta vez

-Usted es Inuzuka Kiba…. ¿será veterinario?

-Así es… tomo esta clase como extracurricular.

-Que bien…

-Uchiha-sensei…--preguntó Hinata--¿Usted tiene novia?

-Hinata-chan!... tú tienes a Naruto-chan…. No digas esas cosas!...acaso te gusta el sensei, o ser-

-Calma muchachos

-Su novia es una pelirroja llamada Karin—susurró Sakura… irritada

-NO… no tengo ninguna novia rubia ni pelirroja ni castaña… estoy soltero… esperando a la mujer ideal… creo saber quien es—dijo echando un vistazo a Sakura

-Kyahhh!!!!

-Esta soltero nyah!!

Las chicas empezaron a soltar piropos…. Los chicos se resignaron… aquella competencia, era fuerte. Sakura seguía sonrojada mirando a Sasuke que parecía sonreír a todas pero esa sonrisa iba para ella. Una sonrisa cautivadora, llena de magia y emoción… como aquel día.

-

-

-

* * *

-

_-Jovenes… dejeme presentarles al maestro practicante… pase por favor_

_Entro con paso lento y calmado se instaló en el centro del salón y cuando iba a hablar…_

_-Siento llegar 15 minutos tarde!—dijo una joven pelirrosa entrando apresuradamente con unas sonrisa en el rostro_

_-Haruno… estamos en algo importante…. Y llegaste 30 minutos tarde!_

_-Lo siento—miró al joven que estaba al centro—eh?..¿alumno nuevo?... Hola, soy Haruno Sakura…y tu?_

_-Uchiha Sasuke….gusto en conocerte—dijo haciendo una reverencia_

_-Igualmente—dijo haciendo la venia correspondiente—bienvenido—le sonrió_

_-Gracias—le sonrió logrando que se sonrojara y él también se sonrojó por el sonrojo—pero… Yo soy un Maestro practicante…_

_-Que!!!—Se petrificó _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

La clase transcurrió entre preguntas del tema y preguntas personales. Todas andaban tras el nuevo "sensei".

-Bueno… para mañana haré unas preguntas de esto y quien las responda se ganará su puntaje extra, hasta luego—se retiró

-¿Sakura?¿a donde vas?

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos…

Salió del aula rápidamente… debía enfrentarlo…

-

-

-

* * *

-

La clase fue muy interesante, verla sonrojarse por su comentario fue algo que disfrutó mucho. Aunque "Sai" le haya tomado de la mano y sus celos se mostraran poco a poco… no sería tan malo ¿o si?

-Sasuke!

Esa voz, tan suave y melodiosa… tan sutil. Tan aterciopelada, haciendo eco en sus oidos haciendo que sus sentidos se pierdan.

-Sakura… --volteó a verla—que deseas… tus deseos son órdenes, hime-sama(princesa)

SU voz… aun la recordaba, la clase era diferente… pero cuando hablaba para ella… su voz la hacía sentir débil. Toda la seguridad que poseía se había esfumado, sus piernas flaqueaban…

-¿Sakura?...¡Sakura!

Se sintió vulnerable… cayó al piso, él la sujetó suavemente y se vieron de cerca, sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Yo…

-Sakura.. ey…

Se desvaneció en sus brazos. La sintió frágil, vulnerable.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-¿Dónde está Haruno?

-Ella…

-Saltándose las clases…Nunca pensé que Haruno haría eso…continuemos…

…_¿Dónde estás Sakura?…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

-¿Estás mejor?

Se incorporó despacio y lo miró… tan implacable como siempre…

-No te asustes… estás en la enfermería

Él se paró y fue al ventanal de la enfermería que daba al gran campo abierto de la universidad. Recibió el viento suave.

Entendía porque lo amaba… entendía por que se le hacía difícil olvidarlo… su corazón aún latía… demasiado fuerte… por él….

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo—no le dio la cara—he venido a enseñar… me dieron la oportunidad y la tomé… estar ahí… no me trajo buenas consecuencias

"_Sasuke… te encontraré de todas formas…. No huirás de mí por mucho"_

-Pero porque justo tenías que venir aquí…

-Sakura…. ¿estás insinuando que se llama acoso lo que hago ahora?... te recuerdo que quien me busco y se desmayó fuiste tú.

-Oh yo… lo siento -.- …

-No hay problema… siempre te lo dije… estar junto a ti en las buenas o en las malas y protegerte es lo que más quiero… además de –

-BASTA!... No lo digas…

-Está bien… si es lo que deseas…

-Deja de tratarme así… yo ya no soy aquella Sakura…yo… ya no te necesito!

-¿En serio?

Sakura lo vio, él había volteado… una lágrima surcaba su rostro…

-No sé porque salió… pero parece que aún me puede afectar lo que me digas…

-Sasuke…--tocó su rostro

-Tu deseo es que no te demuestre lo que demuestro…

-Si…

-Entonces lo haré… pero antes…

Sasuke acercó su boca peligrosamente al rostro de Sakura… y… la besó…

-

…_Por que el más mínimo roce… puede activar una oleada de sentimientos…._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

-

* * *

Autora: **Mikame!**

**-**

**-**


	3. acercamiento

**Hola boys and girls**

**estoy contra el tiempo**

**como ya dije me cortaron el internet**

**asi que no puedo decir mucho**

**cuando vuelva con mas tiempo dare algunos saluditos a quienes me han escrito**

**los quiero mucho**

**espero disfruten el capitulo**

**se que habra mucho drama.. pero ya viene la parte interesante.. este cap ocurre en el primer dia de llegada**

**de sasuke... que problematico o no??**

**PD: pongo los caps juntos pero despues los separo**

.

**CAPITULO 3: **Acercamiento a través de la distancia. Pérdida.

.

Sakura lo vio, él había volteado… una lágrima surcaba su rostro…

-No sé porque salió… pero parece que aún me puede afectar lo que me digas…

-Sasuke…--tocó su rostro

-Tu deseo es que no te demuestre lo que demuestro…

-Si…

-Entonces lo haré… pero antes…

Sasuke acercó su boca peligrosamente al rostro de Sakura… y… la besó… tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Sasuke…

-Deberías ir a recoger tus materiales… las clases de la mañana han acabado

Tenía razón, los alumnos empezaban a salir. Él caminó hacia la salida de la enfermería.

-Adiós… Sakura…

Esas palabras… le dolieron.

_Una puerta se cerró…_

-Sasuke…

_Una lágrima salió…_

_-_Gracias…

-

-

-

.

-

¿Qué haría ahora?... Aunque ese grupo de jovencitas lo acosara ninguna se compararía a su bella flor de cerezo…

-Uchiha-sensei…¿le gusta el dango?

-No

-¿Las uvas?

-No

-¿El onigiri?

-No

-Uchiha-sensei parece estar en mal estado—susurró una chica a otra

-¿Qué podríamos hacer?

-

-

-

.

-

-Sakura!

La joven de cabellos rosas volteó a ver quien la llamaba, vaya sorpresa que se dio al ver que su amigo rubio era quien la llamaba.

-¡Naruto!

-¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó su amigo acercándose con mirada furiosa—¡TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO POR EL CAMPUS Y ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO!—La empezó a zarandear--¿Dónde estabas? POR QUE TE FUISTE ASI NO MÁS DE TU CLASE!

-Naruto…--dijo empezándose a marear

-Te busqué por muchos lados… me salté mi clase , NO SEAS DESCONSIDERADA

-Na…ruto—dijo Sakura con espirales en los ojos

-¡No te hagas la dormida!¡Responde!

-Naruto ¡basta!

-Naruto-kun… la estás noqueando

Sai y Hinata habían estado buscando a Sakura pero al escuchar el ruido de los gritos de Naruto fueron corriendo ante la atónita mirada de muchos.

-Sakura-chan, ¡no te mueras!—dijo el rubio dándole un poco de aire

-Estoy bien… creo—dijo la pelirrosa apenas reaccionando

-Dijiste que ella era la desconsiderada y tú vienes de frente a matarla habiendo apenas salido de la enfermería, eso es "practicar lo que predicas"—dijo Sai…con sarcasmo

-Son detallitos… no vamos a pelear por ello… ¿o si?—dijo el rubio como excusa

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos al departamento de Sakura y mío y hablamos allí?

-Será mejor antes que le vuelva el instinto asesino a Naruto

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante ese comentario. Naruto se ruborizó. Entonces Sai en un rápido movimiento cargó a Sakura entre sus brazos.

-Ey ¡Sai!...¿qué haces?

-Cálmate… es mejor prevenir tus caídas antes que sucedan

-Me haces que dar mal ;///;

Hinata abrazó a Naruto mientras avanzaban por los pasillos. Por un momento el corazón de Sakura quedó en completa paz.

-

-

-

.

-

Humillante, fastidioso, tedioso, aburrido, incomprensible… ¿filosófico?. El mismo Uchiha Sasuke no sabía ni como se sentía al tener que aceptar que muchas chicas le rodeasen tan sólo para compensar el vacío emocional que sentía porque su amadísima flor le hubiese rechazado una vez más. Cuanto daría porque los antiguos días de escuela volvieran y pudieran estar juntos de nuevo pero a la vez no quería aquello. No quería regresarle el dolor que ya le había causado

"… _yo ya no soy aquella Sakura…yo… ya no te necesito!"_

-Sakura…. Las palabras también hieren…

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando todas las chicas que lo rodeaban callaron completamente.

-Uchiha-sensei… ¿Por qué mencionó a Haruno-san?

-Yo…bueno…

-Es que Haruno-san está pasando por allí—dijo una chica de moñitos café señalando la puerta de la cafetería, tras los vidrios transparentes

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y vio a su _alumna_ en los brazos de _otro_. Aquello le dolió en el alma, sintió una gran punzada en el pecho.

-Yo creo que Haruno sabe de lo que quiere ahora Uchiha-sensei..

-¿En serio Tenten?

-Tenten siempre tan audaz!... hay que preguntarle rápido

!-dijo otra chica emocionada

-Ey chicas, ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-Porque Uchiha-sensei es una buena persona después de todo—dijo sonriente la chica de moñitos, Tente, mientras las demás asentían

-Gracias…

Todas las chicas que lo rodeaban se pararon de inmediato y fueron a su encuentro con Sakura. Sasuke se quedó impresionado por lo que dijo Tenten.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No… quizá así sea….

-

-

-

.

-

Se vio casi acosada por un grupo de chicas que pensó que era el club de fans de "Sai-sama" pero casi desfallece en ese preciso momento cuando le empezaron a bombardear con preguntas.

-Haruno-san ¿Sabes lo que le gusta a Uchiha-sensei?

-¿Qué?¿Por qué yo debería saberlo?

-Tú has sido alumna de él antes… diganos!

-Si si… Uchiha-sensei se ve muy deprimido

-Estaba de mal humor… daba miedo—dijo una chica con cascaditas en los ojos

-Pero… era tan lindo!!

-Kyaaahh!!—gritaron las chicas al unísono

-Estas chicas están muy locas por Sasuke… ese inhumano…

¿Deprimido? Se cuestionó Sakura. Vio dentro de la cafetería y exactamente lo vio a él como miraba a una linda chica de tez clara, ojos y cabello marrones fijamente. Vio en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo y bastante admiración hacia la chica. Vio como ella le dijo algo y él le respondía saliendo de su letargo, y momentos después, reír. Aquello no le parecía alguien deprimido, ver esa sonrisa amplia y franca, como cuando le sonreía a ella. Se sintió molesta. Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de él. Sintió esa oleada de sentimientos escondidos apoderarse del ambiente pero después sólo pudo ver un rostro triste con una mirada melancólica. Susurró algo a la joven de cabellos marrones y se paró para luego retirarse con aquella chica sujetados del brazo , ambos, de aquel lugar pasando cerca y lentamente de ella.

-¡Sasuke!

Se cubrió la boca. Había gritado su nombre sin querer. De tan sólo verlo cerca de esa chica se sintió extrañamente perdida e insegura. Sólo quería que se alejara de ella y … aquellos pozos negros profundos la miraban sin sentimiento alguno. Se sintió intimidada y extrañamente, vacía.

-Uchiha-sensei¿Aún te… no, digo… aún LE gustan las galletas de vainilla con helado de limón?

Estúpidas palabras. Tontas y vacías. _Te quiero. _No estorben palabras. Vio asombro en su rostro, y por un momento luz en su mirada. Ello le dio tranquilidad.

-Sí…

-Bien.. ya saben lo que le gusta…. Vámonos Sai.

-Le iremos a conseguir eso!!... todo por Uchiha-sensei.

-Si…

-Gracias… estaré en mi último salón de clases recogiendo mis cosas, laboratorio por si no saben… haré reacciones… ¿Verdad?

-Sasuke… digo, Uchiha-sensei no seas maléfico—dijo la joven de moños marrones

¿Extraño? Quien sabe. Se quería ir ya. Agacho la cabeza y se aferro al torso de Sai. Éste entendiendo la intención empezó a andar. En una marcha fúnebre y obsoleta de ánimos. Se sentía…._sola._

_Sola… sin ti, Sasuke_

_-_

_-_

_-_

.

_-_

_Solo… sin ti, Sakura_

No era más "Sakura" sino "Haruno" su alumna, estudiante de medicina en su tercer año de estudios en la universidad. Suficiente.

-¿Estás enojado porque te tuteé?

-¿Ah?... ¡No!, además lo hiciste de nuevo—dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-No sé que pasa, siempre hago eso…

-No te preocupes, Tenten, por mí está bien… mientras las demás chicas no se molesten.

-Ey, yo no soy parte de ese circo. Estaba acompañando a Kotoko y me vi envuelta en ello… Además te salvé cuando dijiste el nombre de Haruno Sakura

-Ni lo digas.. te estaré eternamente agradecido… te subiré unos puntos en t-

-NO… ¡quiero ganarme mis puntos yo misma!

-Una chica empeñosa….

Llegaron al laboratorio de la universidad. Grande y con un estrado de explicación. Muy bien equipado y con distintas máquinas encargadas de hacer mil y una cosas. Se sentaron en la mesa de profesor, cerca, Sasuke sacó sus galletas de vainilla y las dispuso en un pequeño plato de plástico.

-¿Gustas?

-Gracias _sensei_

¡… sigue llamándome Sasuke no más, suena raro que digas _sensei_

-Jum!—dijo dándole una mordida a la galleta—bueno, ahora hablemos de algo serio. Sé que será incómodo pero si no lo preguntó moriré.¿Qué pasó entre Sakura y tú? El cuento que dijiste del sensei-alumna no me la creo.

-¿Qué endemoniada carrera estudias?¿serás detective?

-Lo pensé en un pasado pero no… prefiero estudiar medicina y criminalística.

-Ya veo… una chica muy curiosa.

-Si… ahora responde

-Y muy directa… Tienes razón en sospechar pero no puedo decirte mucho por ahora… se lo prometí… estoy atado de pies y manos.

-Supongo que eso basta para mí.

-Es hora de almorzar e ir a sus casas los que no tengas cursos extra…. Lamentablemente soy profesor y debo quedarme a dar clases extras

-Yo también recibo clases extras… conozco un buen lugar para comer… quizá te pueda convencer de que me digas algo

-¿Tu novio no se enojará?

-No creo… está de viaje y aunque alguien le diga, me debe una

-Entonces vamos

-

-

-

.

-

-¿QUEEEEE?—gritó un rubio escupiendo su refresco

-Calma Naruto, no es tu departamento.. ni siquiera limpias en el nuestro—dijo Sai

-No se preocupen … ahora mismo lo limpio—dijo Hinata dirigiéndose al cuarto de limpieza

-Lo siento… Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo es eso que te desmayaste?

-Si me dejaras explicarlo no sería tan dramático…Bueno, ya te dije, quería hacer frente a mis miedos y aclarar las cosas… pero cuando lo vi… mi cuerpo perdió fuerzas… y me desmayé.

-Lo sabía… ese inhumano _teme_ es un monstruo!... te chupa la energía vital y-

-Deja de alucinar y deja que Sakura se explique.

-Está bien

-Bueno como les decía…

…_27 minutos después…_

-…entonces me dio las gracias de algo… me sentí mal en ese momento. ¿Qué podía hacer?, si lo perseguía pensaría mal y yo ya había dejado las cosas en claro

-Pero aún sientes algo por él… como en la cafetería, cuando lo viste con otra sentiste celos

-Yo no-

-Si, pude ver tu mirada molesta hacia Tenten… no soy tan tonto

-¿Ama-san?—preguntó Hinata apareciendo en escena

-Si Ama Tenten.

-Era Tenten… ahora la reconozco. ¿Hinata, tu primo sigue de viaje?

-¿Neji-niisan?... si, pero creo que Tenten-san no le sería infiel a mi primo

-¡BASTA!—gritó Naruto—estamos hablando todos estos temas entorno a Sasuke baka(idiota)… olvidémonos de eso y mejor hagamos algo esta noche.

-Si… como tú no tienes un sensei que te presiona en tus primeros días—dijo Sai

-¡Miremos una película!—dijo Naruto ignorando a Sai

-Puede ser—dijo Hinata sonrojándose

-Ya empezaron—susurró Sakura—está bien….miremos algo… pero una sempai me va a prestar prácticas y un libro especial, dijo que la fuera a ver a la biblioteca de la universidad a las 7:30

-Entonces nos encontramos aquí a la 8 y miramos hasta el amanecer!

-Naruto.. espero esta vez mañana no tengas ningún examen porque corres riesgo de llegar tarde mañana

-Lo sé… que tal si mejor lo hacemos en mi departamento…. Mi TV es más grande y hay más espacio

-¿Piensas hacer que Hinata y yo deambulemos hasta casa en la noche?

-Mi "depa" es grande… hay bastantes habitaciones… podrían quedarse a dormir—dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado con un poco de sonrojo

-Pervertido—dijeron Sakura y Sai al unísono

-¿Quieren o no?

Una noche… para poder olvidarlo definitivamente… algo de bueno tiene que tener…

-

-

-

.

-

-Esto es malo... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-No sé Sasuke simplemente se me ocurrió…

-Sobornar a un mozo para que te deje fumar marihuana fue malo

-Y encima su jefe se enteró…

-Fue una broma de muy mal gusto

-Lo sé… no me arrepiento

-Estás loca

Sasuke y Tenten iban caminando a la universidad. La pequeña broma de Tenten les había costado una gran disculpa y una remuneración económica innecesaria, según Sasuke, al mozo. Ese pequeño momento valió la pena ya que sus ánimos habían regresado y se sentía vivo por unos momentos.

-Se nos hace tarde…

-Que mas da… hoy no importa mucho

2:45 p.m.

-Tú estabas en lo cierto… bueno tenemos al menos una hora… allá en Harvard mis horarios siempre estaban llenos… pensé que aquí sería igual pero veo que es más flexible

-No creas Sasuke, sólo con nosotros que somos de tercer año ya que llevamos más peso en los cursos… en esta semana no verás a muchos en las clases extra pero al siguiente mes tendrás a casi toda una clase más que llena… somos tan vagos que esperamos a última hora para entender

-Ya veo… es difícil ser estudiante… que pena

-No te burles… por cierto… tú enseñaste a Sakura pero, habrías sido muy joven no creo que hayas conseguido el título a tan temprana edad

-Cierto, era maestro practicante en ese entonces, me dedicaba a ver las clases y tuve 5 clases magistrales. Fue realmente difícil enseñarle a ese grupo, no sé como pero aprobaron

-¿Tan malos eran?

-Su menor nota fue de una chica que obtuvo -8, ey no te asustes… el sensei de ella era muy estricto y en los exámenes aún más, y una chica siempre paraba flojeando y le bajaba puntos constantemente así que a las finales logró ese -8

-Pobre… habrás seguido esa triste costumbre

-A veces… no muy seguido

-¿Qué otra anécdota tienes para mí?

-

-

-

.

-

4: 00 p.m.

Aburrimiento, las malditas manecillas del reloj pasan tan lento que la pelirrosada se irrita. Sin nada que hacer ya que no hay tareas ni trabajos ni nada. Sólo su corazón vacío, vacío y vacío.

4:03 p.m.

El tiempo pasa demasiado lento. ¿Por qué no pasa así cuando es feliz? Triste vida. Será mejor dormir o sino enloquecerá por tan sólo pensarlo. Es que es tan difícil sacarlo de su mente. Pero debe hacerlo, olvidarlo y dejarlo ser. Aquel sentimiento no puede ser bueno ni para él ni para ella. Olvidar. Olvidar. Olvidar.

-

-

-

.

-

_-Felicidades han pasado inmunemente este año. Ahora sólo les queda uno más y serán libres!_

_Todos celebraban. Fin de año. Fin de clases. Gracias a él que amablemente se había tomado la molestia de quedarse más tiempo después de clase a disolver dudas. Habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar todo ello. Todos reían festejaban y celebraban. Siendo felices y ella con su corazón como caja llena de sentimientos prohibidos. Lo veía mientras reía con ellos, con sus compañeros, parecía uno más… pero brillaba con luz propia. Era mágico ver como el ambiente cambiaba con su presencia. Vio que él tambien la miraba y se sonrojó por ello. Se limitó a sonreir y fue correspondida. Entonces vio una pequeño guiño travieso y su salida de aquella reunión.¿Qué significaba ese guiño? Se quedó mirando al vacío hasta que se decidió por salir en su búsqueda. Era momento._

_Avanzó por los pasillos y en todas las aulas no había nadie. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo una vez "Tu nombre es como el de una flor… muy hermosa por cierto. Lástima que no pueda plantar una en el invernadero de la azotea. Sería bueno, ojala te pasaras por ahí… eres la única flor de mi jardín que falta…." Subió las escaleras de todos los pisos, 4, y se encontró con la puerta junta esperando ser abierta. Procedió y ante ella se mostró una gran variedad de plantas y flores exóticas y bellas. Vio al fondo de aquel recinto la silueta de él. Tan varonil y tan sensible. ¿Cómo no amarlo?. Se acercó lentamente detrás de él. Se posicionó y le cubrió los ojos rápidamente._

_-¿Quién soy?_

_Sintió como sus brazos eran despojados fácilmente y un agarre seguro de su cintura y sus manos colocadas en su torso eran procedidos. Entonces vio su rostro ameno y sonriente, mostrando una felicidad nunca antes vista. Se sintió extrañamente… extraña. Momentos después se dio cuenta que la proximidad de sus labios era demasiado corta y entonces sintió el suave roce de sus labios con los suyos. Como la brisa de verano acariciado suavemente la piel, sintió las "mariposas" en su estómago, sintió la "magia" viendo en el ambiente y no pudo evitar rendirse ante ello. Un sueño hecho realidad._

_-Te amo Sakura_

_-_

_-_

_-_

.

_-_

Despertó sobresaltada. Obvio que se había quedado dormida mientras miraba como pasaban las horas. Eran las 7:15.

-Aló…Sai, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-

-

-

.

-

-Bueno eso es todo. Espero hayan entendido y si no pueden venir a las siguientes clases extras.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de aquella aula. La mayoría de su clase eran muchas chicas. Caminó por la universidad, se dirigió a la biblioteca y encontró un pequeño "ratón de biblioteca".

-Tenten… me asombra verte por aquí.

-A mí no mucho… ¿vienes a investigar?—susurró

-No… quería ver esto y pues vaya que te veo… ¿vas sola?

-Si…

-¿Te acompaño a casa?

-¿Es esa una proposición indecorosa?

-Soy un caballero, acompaño a la damisela en plena noche

-Uhmmm…. Supongo que no puedo rechazar tan "tentadora" oferta

-Entonces vamos

-Claro, yo voy a solicitar estos 5 libros… ahora te alcanzo

-Si…

Caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca mientras Tenten registraba la salida de los libros pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio afuera de aquel recinto a su querida flor de cerezo conversando amenamente con otra chica y la vio despedirse con un libro en manos. Ella sintió su presencia y volteó a verla. El duro viento frío de invierno azotó sus rostros con tal fuerza que los obligó a avanzar 3 pasos más cerca. Verse así.¿Qué pretendía el destino haciendo esto?

-Sakura

-Sasuke

-Yo… buenas noches…

-¡SAKURA!

La figura de aquel joven de cabello negro, tez pálida hizo acto de presencia mientras se posaba al lado de Sakura.

-Sai

-Sakura…ahora sí, vamos a mi departamento

Esas palabras fueron de total sorpresa para él ¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido Sakura? ¿Por qué accedía a ir con el tipo? Sin pensarlo dos veces la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar para verla. La luz de la luna la hacía ver hermosa.

-Sasuke…

-Sakura, ¿Cómo es eso de-

-¡SASUKE!, ahora si, vámonos a casa

Tenten hizo acto de presencia interrumpiendo tal momento mágico haciendo que la mirada de ella dejara de ser suave y que de un tirón se soltara de su mano. Vio la agresividad en ella.

-Buenas noches… Uchiha-sensei…vámonos, Sai

Vio su andar rápido y demasiado distante de él. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Vámonos Tenten… no queda nada mas que hacer—dijo mirando como se alejaban más y más

-Sasuke…

-La perdí, es todo

-

_¿Cómo saber si perdiste algo cuando no sabes si realmente fue tuyo?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

.

.


	4. lo que el corazon dice

.

CAPITULO 4: Lo que no se dice con palabras, se dice con el corazón

.

Se había acordado de quien era Ama Tenten… su compañera de salón. Era muy buena, amigable e inteligente. Y lo que más le importaba era que tenía novio: el primo de Hinata, Hyuga Neji. Entonces… ¿Por qué _DIABLOS_ ESTABA CON SASUKE?. Sintió su ser entero arder y se soltó rápidamente del agarre de él. Se sentía fastidiada, vio cmo la mirada de Tenten se cohibía, mejor era dejarlos solos y que siguieran en lo suyo… pero cuando viera Neji ella sería quien le diría lo que hacía su "noviecita" cuando él no estaba.

-Buenas noches, Uchiha-sensei—espetó sin sentimientos—vámonos Sai

Su acompañante, Sai, entendió la situación y se dispuso a avanzar con ella. Rápido para que nadie pudiera ver como las lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia surgían. Rápido… rápido…

-Quiero estar lejos de ti…

-Sakura, cálmate… no estás sola

Sai abrió la puerta de su auto e hizo que Sakura entrara.

-¿Por qué… me hace sufrir así?

-

-

-

.

-

-Sasuke, creo que por mi culpa Sakura se enojó contigo

-No digas estupideces Tenten, Sakura me dejó de lado hace mucho tiempo… simplemente que el ambiente que ejerzo sobre ella no le agrada

-Yo no creo eso

-Así es, detesta mi presencia… por ella y desaparezco del mundo

-¡EY TU UCHIHA!

Sasuke volteó a ver quien lo llamaba y vio un puño cerca de su rostro que no tardó en impactar contra él haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡Sasuke!....¿ Sai, que demonios tienes contra él?

-Ese imbécil no hace más que sufrir a Sakura… ¡él no la ama!

En un instante Sasuke se levantó y golpeó a Sai. Se tiró encima de él y lo sujeto del cuello de su abrigo.

-¡No vuelvas a cuestionar mi amor por Sakura!... tú no sabes cuanto la amo—empezó a darle muchos golpes--NO TE DEJARÉ PONER EN DUDA MIS SENTIMIENTOS

-¡Ella no te ama!

Se sintió débil. Sin fuerza. Vacío. La situación se invirtió y Sasuke fue quien estuvo en el piso y sobre él caían muchos golpes. No pondría resistencia.

-¡Sai!... ¡basta, lo matarás!—gritó Tenten aterrorizada por la situación—¡No defiendas a Sakura como si tuvieras algo con ella!

-¿Quién dice que no?... entérate Uchiha, yo amo a Sakura y ella ha aprendido a amarme a mí. Vivimos juntos…. Así que, apártate de ella!—dijo soltándolo y dándole una patada

-¡Sai!... por favor ya!—dijo Tenten acercándose a Sasuke y tratando de levantarlo

-Es una advertencia, _sensei_

Sai avanzó entre un camino oscuro mientras se perdía en las sombras Sasuke no dejaba de sangrar y Tenten se preocupó.

-Debemos ir a un hospital

-No

-Pero…

-No

-Al menos déjame llevarte a mi departamento para sanar ese sangrado

_Su vida se fue… no había nada que curar_

_-_

_-_

_-_

.

_-_

Dolor… eso es lo que sentía justo ahora. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Se sentí sola. Sólo hace un momento se dio cuenta que su amigo Sai no estaba.

Silencio y lágrimas.

Sonidos extraños.

Lágrimas.

Escuchó algo raro al exterior y apenas volteó a ver que era vio entrar la figura de alguien por la puerta del conductor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

No… un extraño, no, tenía miedo

-Sakura

Le haría daño

-Aléjese…. Déjeme!!!

-¡Sakura!... soy yo… Sai

Se calmó al escuchar la voz de Sai, pero se asustó por la vista que ofrecía su rostro hacia ella.

-Dios santo, ¿Qué te sucedió, Sai?

-Un pequeño enfrentamiento con Uchiha

-¿Qué tu qué?—se limpió sus propias lágrimas

-No me gusta verte llorar… menos por ese tipo

-Sai, estás sangrando… debemos ir a un hospital

-No, mejor vamos al departamento sino Naruto se preocupará

Sai encendió el auto y arrancó saliendo en un par de minutos de la universidad. ¿Qué hacer?. Su antiguo amor y su amigo habían peleado por ella. La calle estaba casi vacía, montones de gente luchaban constantemente por caminar en las veredas. La crisis hacía que todos quisieran ahorrar y no pagar por un taxi. Sinceramente no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada por buscar respuestas. Nunca pensó que Sasuke fuera agresivo. Pero al ver el rostro ya con poca forma se sorprendía mucho. Paró el carro y bajaron para luego entrar a un edificio. Subieron a un ascensor. Sai marcó un botón y el ascensor empezó a moverse. Silencio incómodo.

-Sai, ¿Por qué peleaste con él?

-Ya te lo dije, no me gusta verte llorar por él…

-Pero-

-Ya llegamos, bajemos de esta cosa

Salieron de aquel ascensor y Sai abrió una puerta dejando a vista un departamento muy amplio y bien decorado. Sakura y Sai ingresaron. Sakura ingresó a la amplia cocina sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios debajo de un estante. Sai se sentó en un banco en la mesa de cocina Sakura dispuso el botiquín empezando a curar las heridas de Sai.

-Ahora si no puedes evitar reponder… tengo un antiseptico alcohol algodón y unas pinzas… y sé como usarlas

-Está bien…

-Eso fue fácil… dime la verdad

-Ya te dije no me gustó verte llorar y fui directamente a dejarle en claro que a ti ya no te importaba y que dejara de fastidiarte

-Oh..—dijo Sakura entrando en trance—y… ¿cómo se lo dijiste?

-Pues… espero no te enojes… yo le dije que…

-Que cosa… anda dime

-Dije… que yo te amaba

-Que!!—dijo Sakura haciendo presión con el algodón con el cual estaba curando

-AAAUUUCH!

-Lo siento…. ¿por qué le dijiste ello?

-Te lo estaba explicando, era para que no te molesten

-Eso creo…

Sakura terminó de curar a Sai, se dirigió al baño. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa por aquello que dijo Sai su corazón estaba terriblemente confundido hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse

-Sakura!... ¿Qué le pasó a Sai?

-Naruto… bueno, tuvo un pequeño lío con Sasuke y-

-¿Pequeño?... eso no parecía decirse en su rostro

-Ya Naruto!... quiero olvidar esto y punto!

9:30 p.m.

-No vayas… no abras la puerta Katsura!.. no no…

_-NOO!!!!....AHHH…. ME COME!!!_

-Mamá!!

Naruto empezaba a gritar por la escena de esa película de terror. Hinata lo abrazaba complacida y Sakura junto Sai miraban aquella escena con un tic extraño en los ojos.

11 p.m.

-Hinatita linda… no te asustaste

-Un poco Naruto-kun

-Ven yo te protejo

-Gracias

Sakura y Sai estaban asustados por el aura romántica/De horror que emanaban Naruto y Hinata. Se pararon sutilmente y se dirigieron hacia una habitación.

-Eso era de miedo—dijo Sai echándose junto Sakura

-Ni que lo digas… pensé que moriría en ese momento de tan solo ver aquella escena

-Bah… mejor vamos a dormir antes que escuchemos sus "extraños ruidos" de medianoche

-Ah… largo

-¿Qué?

-No pienso dormir contigo presente

-¿No quieres que escuche tus ronquidos?

-¡Yo no ronco!

-¿Apostamos?

-El que primero se duerma pierde

-Ok

Luego de unos minutos Sakura y Sai yacían en la cama, Sai mirando a Sakura dormir.

-Después de mucho llorar en un día estabas exhausta—acarició su rostro despojando un mechón rosa—Sakura

-Mmm… Sasuke…kun…

_Mi más grande sueño…eres tú_

-

-

-

.

-

4:09 a.m.

-Deberías quedarte

-No Tenten, es demasiado abuso de tu hospitalidad… debo ir a arreglarme, soy _sensei_ después de todo

-Entonces… hasta más tarde

-Si… nos vemos _Ama_-san

Salió de aquel departamento, tomó un taxi que lo dejaría en su casa. Una vez allí se despojó de su ropa y se dirigió a darse un refrescante baño para limpiar las malas vibras y tratar de relajarse puesto que si seguía así haría cualquier estupidez. El agua pura y transparente lo cubrió llenándolo de armonía y paz. Se echó en la tina mirando el techo pero aún así no pudo disipar sus temores, cuestiones, y muchas dudas que en su cabeza se formaban.

¿Desde cuando estaba con aquel tipo Sai?¿Cuándo lo olvidó?¿En qué momento se enamoró de él?¿Realmente no había ningún sentimiento de parte de ella?¿Podría olvidarla?¿Por qué no deja de hacerla llorar?¿Por qué la agresividad cuando Tenten apareció?¿Se habría olvidado de _aquella promesa_?¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese día no le hubiera visto con _aquella chica_?¿Cómo sería su vida?

Obviamente él siempre hubiera deseado que aquel día ninguno de las cosas que sucedieron hubieran ocurrido. Ese día fue el peor día de su vida: perdió todo. Su integridad, su felicidad, el amor… a Sakura. Se había perdido él mismo; pero no podía decirle nada a Sakura… las cosas que realmente pasaron ese día, las explicaciones, los "porque", todo aquello no le podía ser dicho porque aparte que sonaría como excusa a todos esos hechos pero cuanto deseaba poder decirle la verdad y que todo el resentimiento quedara fuera y pudieran ser felices juntos, si tan sólo pudiera decirle que…

-¡MALDICION!

Salió de su tina, se envolvió en una toalla y se tiró en su cama. Realmente estaba exhausto, si tan sólo viniera Sakura y pudiera decirle unas maravillosas palabras o tan sólo con un sublime beso pudiese calmar…

-¡BASTA SASUKE!

Pero no podía… la seguía amando, simple y llano como eso. Su corazón la necesitaba…

"… _yo ya no soy aquella Sakura…yo… ya no te necesito!"_

Debía enseñar a su corazón a olvidar. Muy extraño, su segundo día de maestro y ya todo era un caos para él. Al menos haría que esa primera semana desapareciera todo. Se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón de tela y una camisa azul oscuro con el primer botón desabotonado. Guardó su corbata porsiacaso en su maletín se arregló un poco el cabello—que para su mala suerte siempre sería rebelde y poco obedecería al peine—y se perfumó. Listo para recomenzar de nuevo… _sin ella._

-

-

Caminó por las vacías calles, después de todo eran las 5:44.a.m. Caminando lento y pausado disfrutando de la mañana sin sol. Todo oscuro. Aunque claro. Llegaría antes de las 7 al parecer.

-Estoy muriendo de sueño…

-

-

-

.

-

-¡Sakura!.... ¡Naruto se está muriendo!

Se levantó rápidamente y fue al lugar de los hechos ¿la cocina?. Vio a Naruto en el piso, pero parecía trastornado en vez de que en fase mortal.

-¿De qué se está muriendo?

-Es que… la panadería de enfrente no tiene pan por que se malogró su horno o algo así… y Naruto necesita de las harinas para vivir

-Tambien… del… ra… men

-Si si Naruto

-Sai-kun ¿podrías ir a comprar pan a la panadería cerca de la universidad? Es la única que está abierta a estas horas

-Por favor… Sai…--dijo Naruto tosiendo como si fuera a morir

-Claro… irá Sakura

-¿yo por qué?—chilló

-Porque te quedaste dormida antes de tiempo y yo gané… además si no vas les diré si roncas o no

-¿Sakura-chan ronca?

-¿En serio Sakura-san ronca?

-¡NO RONCO!... Está bien iré… tomaré la bicicleta ¡SAI RETRACTATE!

-Si…si, primero el pan

Sakura se vistió como si fuera a la universidad y en 15 minutos ya salía en la bicicleta de Sai hacia la panadería. Sintiendo el frío viento de la mañana que luchaba por calentarse ante los pequeños rayos de sol que intentaban ser vistos. Realmente le gustaba manejar pero debido a sus deberes universitarios ya no podía hacerlo muy seguido. Llegó a la panadería y fue atendido por un joven de grandes cejas y ojos muy resaltados, con un cabello negro brillante en corte de hongo que llevaba un gorrito de chef muy gracioso.

-Buenos días—dijo Sakura tratando de sonar amable

-OH su!—gritó el chico haciendo una pose muy extraña

En ese preciso instante salió de la trastienda una persona más alta y muy parecida a ese joven con otro gorrito de chef muy gracioso y con un mandil extraño.

-Lee… ¡Estás tan energético tan temprano! ¡Qué emoción!—dijo aquella persona muy parecida al chico "Lee" pero con ojos normales

-¡Así es Guy-sensei!... ESE ES EL PODER DE MI JUVENTUD ¡! TvT

-Muy bien Lee TvT—Dijo sonriéndole y haciendo una pose muy altiva con un pulgar levantado

-Arigato Guy-sensei—dijo imitándolo

-Eto… ¿Buenos días?

-Oh, Haruno Sakura ¿tan temprano?... ¡traeré tus bollitos de carne!

-¡No es necesario!... los pediré después -///-

-¿Usted es Sakura-san?... es más bonita en persona—dijo Lee

-¿Ah?

-Deja eso Lee… ya comprobaste los rumores de la compañera de _él_ ahora atiéndela

-Hai… ¿Qué desea?

-Quisiera un poco de pan francés…

Mientras ellos hacían sus mil poses para escoger el pan, ella reía como nunca. Se sentía feliz.

-Gracias por la compra T_T—dijo Lee mientras Sakura salía

-De nada Lee-san—dijo sonriéndole y saliendo

-Guy-sensei… creo que me he enamorado—dijo Lee con llamitas en los ojos

-Eso es Lee…. ¡Viva el poder de tu juventud!

-

-

.

Frenó antes de que matara a aquella persona. Un hombre alto de cabello negro que avanzaba medio adormilado hacia la puerta de la universidad.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!

-¿Ah?

El hombre giró a verla y ella vio aquel rostro que tanto la cautivaba

-Sasuke—frunció el ceño

-¿Ah?

-Deja de decir "ah"… ¡fíjate donde vas!

-Disculpa por entrometerme en tu camino… Haruno-san

Esa frase fue fría maquinal y con doble sentido.¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no se ponía nervioso? ¿Por qué era tan frío para con ella?. Trataba de controlar sus lágrimas que iban a salir… ¿sólo por que no se comportó como siempre con ella? _Que estupidez_

-Claro…

-¡Sakura-san!

Lee llegó corriendo y se puso delante de Sakura

-Lee-san… ¿pasa algo?…

-Guy-sensei le envía este bollito de carne—dijo mostrándole un paquete

-Gracias…

-Sakura-san… ¡ME GUSTA!

-¿Que?

-¿Quién es él?

Lee apuntó a Sasuke y Sakura lo miró expectante esperando que dijera algo, que la sujetara del brazo, que la reclamara suya… pero nada de eso pasó. Sólo vio la mirada vacía y los ojos casi cerrados de Sasuke.

-Bueno… él es… esto…

-¿Usted es novio de Sakura-san?

Sasuke se limitó a verlos. Sakura ya prevenía lo peor "Si, y no te atrevas a mirarla" pero antes que pudiera negarlo Sasuke habló.

-No

Fue como un balde frío para Sakura.

-¿Qué?—cuestionó Sakura

-Soy su sensei… ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a la universidad… les deseo mucha felicidad

-Gracias sensei!—dijo Lee haciendo su pose "genial"

-Uchiha Sasuke…--dijo Sakura mientras emanaba un aura negra

-Sakura-san….—dijo Lee aterrorizado

-¿AH?

-Deja de decir "ah" !!!!!!!—le lanzó la caja con su bollito de carne

Sasuke atrapó el bollito… con la cara…. De ahí lo cogió y se marchó diciendo "gracias por la comida". Sakura sólo miraba asombrada aquello y se sentía enojada y frustrada. Esa era la actitud que quería de Sasuke pero por alguna razón le hacía sentir mal. Se subió a su bicileta y se dispuso a manejar rápido.

_Estúpido Sasuke_

_-_

_-_

_-_

.

_-_

Ingresó a la sala de profesores dejó sus cosas y después fue a la enfermería.

-Oyazumi…

Se quedó profundamente dormido.

-

-

-

.

-

-Sakura-san… deja de comer así… mastica bien por favor

-Sakura-chan… me das miedo…

-Te demoras demasiado… y encima vienes a agredir durante el desayuno

-Cállate…

Todos estaban atemorizados por el aura negativa de Sakura… parecía un monstruo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás enojada?...¿acaso es por que te mandé a comprar pan?

-Tú tienes la culpa… POR TU CULPA!!—Sakura empezó a lanzarle todos los panes de la mesa—maldito SASUKE, QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDE!!!

-¿Fue por Uchiha-sensei?

Silencio absoluto. Sakura se sentó y se sonrojó un poco. Todos la miraron. Se sentía realmente estúpida por estar así de voluble sólo por él. Pero no le gustaba la actitud fría que tomó con ella. Suspiró. Sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Debía recomenzar todo… _sin él. _

-Estoy bien… disculpen las molestias. Mejor apúrense que sino se nos hará tarde.

-

-

Sakura se había ido a ordenar sus materiales.

-Naruto-kun…

-Sí Hinata… seguro se encontró con Sasuke..

-¿Ese Uchiha no entendió el mensaje?—dijo furioso Sai

-No creo eso… me parece que Sakura-san está frustrada porque no le trató como de costumbre… o algo así

-¿Tanto lo ama?

-Debes entender Sai… fue su amor a primera vista más largo… y un trágico rompimiento

-Si pero-

-Lo que le molesta a Sakura-san en realidad es que lo ame demasiado tanto que no se lo pueda negar y lo que le frustra más es saber que es verdad

-Cierto… tendremos que hacer que ella lo admita o que lo olvide

-Cualquiera de los dos es imposible

-

-

-

.

-

Pasillos vacíos, vida vacía… corazón vacío.

…_Quisiera ser…_

No le dejaría que se comiera su bollito de carne, estaba harta de que _él _dominara todo lo de ella… y además….

-Tengo hambre!

Entró a la sala de profesores…

…._alguien que…_

_-_Uchiha-Sasuke! Te voy a –

-Yo no soy UCHIHA-SENSEI, señorita Haruno

-Director…lo siento!

Salió corriendo de la sala de profesores… que vergüenza había cometido…

…_pudiera llenar tu vida…._

Corrió hasta la enfermería… no fue una noche buena y necesitaba descansar… pero lo primero que vio ahí recostado como un bebé durmiendo plácidamente fue…

…_y…._

-Sasuke

Sus impulsos fueron más fuertes… un cálido beso en la frente…

-Esta vez… si te olvidaré….

… _alguien que tu ames…_

…

… _Escucha lo que dice tu corazón… nunca te mentirá…_

.

.


End file.
